Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Why did you do it? I thought we were happy. Why did you have to make me cry. Becasueof you, i am all alone But don't worry. For you see, you won't get to see these tears I cry... behind these hazel eyes.


_**A/N: **Hey everyone. It's me again. This is somewhat of a Troypay one-shot, yet it is not. I came up with it while updating some of my other fics. I just felt like this song fits well with this fic. This will be told in Sharpay P.O.V. So here it is._

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with High School Musical, or the song "Behind These Hazel Eyes" which is by Kelly Clarkson.

**Behind these Hazel Eyes**

I sigh as I see you with her. You are whispering in her ear, and she begins to giggle. I am disgusted at the sight. I see you then placing your lips onto hers. I almost gag. Ryan looks at me to see if I am alright. I tell him I had something in my throat. He just tells me to be careful, and goes on to writing in his notebook. I put my head on the desk, and reminisce the days when you were mine. Ah! Those were the days. I remember every single detail. Every time I was with you, I felt like I was in heaven. I remember how we used to walk down the halls, holding hands. People stared, but we didn't care. All that mattered was that _we _were together. I remember how you used to hold me in your loving arms. I felt so loved; so wanted. I thought nothing would ever keep us apart. Oh, how I was wrong.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep_

Ms. Darbus is talking about the next musicale, but I am not paying attention. All I can concentrate on is you and **_her_**. I hate her. I honestly do. It's not because of her looks, her personality, or even the fact she stole the musicale. No, I hate her because she stole **_you. _**You were mine, but now, you are hers. You don't know how I feel Troy! You don't. You don't know how I am hurting so bad, Troy. I feel like crap, and it's all because of you, Troy. It's all because of you. And **_her._**

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I decide to rest my head again, and to think of anything. Anything to get my mind off you, Troy. But I can't. I am thinking of you, Troy Bolton. You were my boyfriend, my rock, my friend. I told you everything that was on my mind. And you listened. Every time I was around you, I felt like I could be myself. I felt like I could be the _true _Sharpay. At school, I was known as the 'Ice Queen,' but when I was with you, I was _me. But_ now you are gone, and now I can never be myself ever again. Now I have to pretend to be the girl that shows no emotion; the girl who has to be mean to everyone. That includes you. I will always be known as the 'Ice Queen."

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

You two are now secretly holding each other's hands. You two are trying not to get caught by Ms. Darbus. Oh, how I remember when _we_ used to do that. I decide to raise my hand, and tell Ms. Darbus what you two are doing, just in spite. She separates the two of you, and both of you give me glare. I just give you a smug look. Yet inside, I am trying so hard not to cry. I hate making you hate me, but there is no other choice. I have to.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Why? Oh Why? I trusted you, and you took it for granted. I want to tell myself that I don't love you, but I can't. I know that that is not true. I know that I will always love you. No matter what, I will never forget you, and that is why I hate myself. I hate that I can never speak to you, talk to you, or to kiss those lovely lips. I hate the fact that I always cry inside my room. But, I refuse to show my emotions. I am finally able to not show emotion on the outside. Not anymore.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

There is only ten minutes of class left, and I am ecstatic. This is the only class I that I have with you. Now I don't have to see your face. Your beautiful face. The face of an angel. My thoughts are interrupted by seeing you furiously writing a note. You tell Chad to pass it to Taylor, so Taylor could pass it to **_her_**. **_She_** receives the letter, and begins to giggle. That giggle is annoying. I raise my hand and tell Ms. Darbus that you and **_her_** are passing notes. She gives both of you, as well as Taylor and Chad, detentions. When Ms. Darbus is not looking, you give me a deadly stare. I just give you a cocky smile. That's right, Troy. I want you to hate me. That is the only way I get you out of my life.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_  
_The bell finally rings, and I get out, and walk away. Just as I am walking down the hallway, I slip and drop all my books. People are laughing at me, and I am on the verge of crying. Then someone comes to my aide, and helps me up. I look to see who helped me, and I am shocked at who it is. It was you. After everything I did, you still have the audacity to come and help me. I scoff at you, and begin to walk away. You follow me. You ask me if I am okay, and I tell you that why should you care. You shrug, and I begin to walk away. You grab my hand, and I am forced to look into your crystal blue eyes. I try hard to look away, but I can't. Your eyes are so beautiful. You touch my cheek, and I am ready to melt. You see that I am hurting. You tell me that you have always known. You are about to place your lips onto mine, but I push you away. I tell you no, and walk away.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I couldn't kiss you, Troy. I just couldn't. I cannot bare for you to hurt me again. Never again will you hurt me. I will never be with you, no matter how much I love you. I will pretend to hate you. I will pretend to act like everything is okay. I will pretend to take joy out of hurting people. I will pretend to be the 'Ice Queen.' If this means that I will never be with you, then so be it. I will be strong, and move on. I will be hurting inside, but I can live. For you see, Bolton, you will never get to see the tears I cry… behind these hazel eyes.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_**A/N: **Well that's the end. Hope you liked. And I will update my other fics. So until then, asta la vista. _


End file.
